Vanilla Caramel
by yamacchiSHA
Summary: Fanfic request dari setsukyu. Semua berawal dari sebuah es krim. Es krim vanilla caramel.. 5986. My first One-shot fic.


Warning : OOC, gaje, garing dan lain-lain lah.

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn!©Amano Akira

Pairing : 5986, slight 2786

Fic request dari **setsukyu. **Moga suka sama fanfic gaje ini ya, maav lama publishnya. Hehe Sepertinya saya jadi mulai tertarik sama 5986 nih, soalnya klo 8086 ntar saya yang ga rela. Wkakak

Hope u like it^^

**∞∞ VANILLA CARAMEL ∞∞**

Hari yang cerah di Kota Namimori. Matahari bersinar terang tanpa terhalang oleh awan-awan putih yang bergerak pelan. Tampak banyak manusia yang lalu lalang di jalanan kompleks pertokoan, tak lain karena hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Terdengar suara antara penjual satu dengan yang lain saling bersahutan-sahutan , sama-sama menawarkan dagangannya pada orang-orang yang lewat.

Diantara berpuluh orang yang lalu lalang atau berapa itu jumlahnya tidak perlu kita ketahui, terlihat disana seorang gadis berambut coklat bersama dengan tiga makhluk lainnya—sebuah brokoli berjalan, seorang anak perempuan yang dikepang seperti ekor, dan anak laki-laki berbelut syal dilehernya.

Tentu saja itu adalah Haru yang berjalan-jalan bersama Lambo, I-pin dan Fuuta. Haru sedang mendapat tugas untuk menemani ketiga anak tadi di hari libur ini.

**Flashback**

Haru berjalan dengan riang. Tak lupa dia tertawa dan bernyanyi sendiri saking senangnya. Mau tahu apa reaksi orang-orang yang melihatnya? Ada yang sweatdropped, menatap sinis, geleng-geleng dan lain sebagainya.

Tapi Haru tak peduli karena saat ini dia dalam perjalanan menemui Tsuna tercintanya. Sampai didepan rumah sang Vongola Decimo, Haru segera mengetuk pintu dan mendapati Mama Tsuna disana.

"Ah. Haru chan.", reaksi Sawada Nana saat melihat Haru.

"Selamat pagi.. Apa Tsuna san ada?", tanya Haru bersemangat.

Mama Tsuna berpikir sebentar, mengingat-ngingat. "Umm. Sepertinya dia tadi pergi ke rumah Yamamoto kun..".

"Hahi! Tsuna san tidak ada ya..". Level semangat Haru spontan turun drastis setelah mendengarnya. Kalau dia kucing, pasti kedelapan nyawanya sudah keluar dan terbang melayang-layang meninggalkan tubuhnya. Mari bersyukur karena dia bukan kucing.

"Ah! Apa kau ada waktu Haru chan? Lambo, I-pin dan Fuuta mengajak jalan-jalan tapi aku harus mencuci saat ini. Bisakah kau pergi dengan mereka?", pinta Mama Tsuna.

Bukannya bertemu dengan Tsuna, Haru malah disuruh menjaga ketiga anak yang tanpa alasan jelas itu sekarang hidup di rumah keluarga Sawada.

Sungguh kasihan, baik Haru yang tidak bertemu Tsuna maupun Tsuna yang harus serumah dengan tiga anak yang bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya itu. Kembali ke cerita.

"Ta-tapi Haru saat ini harus..". Belum sempat Haru meyelesaikan kalimatnya, seorang hitman kecil bertopi hitam menyembul dari balik pintu dan memotong ucapannya.

"Itu adalah pesan dari Tsuna, sebaiknya kau lakukan", kata Reborn.

Matanya berkilau, akan tampak seperti isyarat –oh-betapa-liciknya-aku-. Memang benar-benar licik, karena sebenarnya itu bukan pesan dari Tsuna melainkan hanya akal-akalan Reborn agar harinya tenang tanpa kehadiran si Aho Ushi dan teman-temannya.

Setelah mendengar itu, Haru langsung melompat gembira. Dia masuk kedalam rumah dan tak sampai satu menit sudah membawa keluar Lambo, I-pin dan Fuuta. Dia pamit pada Mama Tsuna lalu akhirnya pergi berjalan-jalan bersama mereka.

**End of Flashback**

"Ne.. Haru, aku sangat haus.", keluh Lambo sambil menggunakan tangannya untuk mengipasi dirinya sendiri.

I-pin menghela napas panjang, dia juga kehausan. Sudah hampir dua jam mereka berjalan-jalan di daerah pertokoan Namimori. Apalagi hari ini matahari juga bersinar sangat terik.

"Baiklaah semuanya, kita akan beli minum!", ujar Haru tetap bersemangat. Sebenarnya dia juga haus, tapi mengingat ini adalah perintah Tsuna (yang sebetulnya perintah Reborn) jadi dia harus tetap bersemangat.

Tiba-tiba beberapa benda disekitar Fuuta melayang, begitupula dengan Lambo dan I-pin. Orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bengong dan terheran-heran. Segala hal berlandaskan gaya gravitasi terpatahkan sudah. Memang dunia mafia jauh dari akal dan nalar.

"Ranking satu untuk tempat yang harus kita datangi saat ini adalah kedai es krim disebelah sana..", kata Fuuta sambil menunjukkan tempat yang dimaksudnya. Seketika itu juga benda-benda yang tadinya melayang spontan terjatuh ke tanah.

Haru dan tiga anak yang bersamanya berlari kearah kedai es krim yang dimaksud Fuuta tadi. Rasa haus sudah membuat mereka lupa akan segalanya. Dan mereka tak menyadari kalau ada orang lain yang berjalan dengan tampang kesal kearah mereka..

BRUUUAAKK!

"Kyaaaaa!".

"Che! Siapa yang berani-beraninya menabrakku? Mau mati kau?".

Haru yang pantatnya sukses mencium aspal hanya mengaduh kesakitan. Tapi dia merasa mengenal suara orang itu dan menatapnya dengan seksama.

Rambut silver mirip tako dengan tampang sangar. Tak salah lagi..

"Go-Gokudera san?".

Gokudera tidak jadi melemparkan dinamitnya karena mengetahui siapa orang yang ditabraknya. "Ah! Ternyata kau gadis bodoh, membuatku kesal saja!".

"Haa~ Bakadera!". Lambo menari-nari didepan Gokudera dengan memamerkan pantatnya. Sejurus kemudian terdengar suara urat-urat Gokudera menegang, dan dia menendang secara biadab sang Aho Ushi. Pertengkaran tak dapat terelakkan.

Haru, I-pin, Fuuta, Lambo dan Gokudera sudah mengantri didepan kedai es krim. Tunggu, kenapa Gokudera bisa ikut? Mari ketahui alasannya.

Haru memesan lima es krim untuk mereka. Es krim coklat untuk Lambo dan Fuuta, strawberry untuk I-pin dan vanilla caramel untuknya dan Gokudera.

"Hey! Kenapa kau memesankan untukku juga gadis bodoh?", seru Gokudera yang tanpa tahu menahu sudah dipesankan es krim. Mana vanilla caramel lagi.

"Hahi! Jadi kalau tidak untuk beli kenapa kau ikut kesini? Lagipula siapa yang kau sebut gadis bodoh?".

Gokudera hanya berdecak kesal. Tadi dia sampai ikut kesini juga cuma karena mengejar-ngejar Aho Ushi yang sudah memancing kemarahannya.

Tapi dia berpikir juga tak ada salahnya untuk ikut, toh dia juga sedang kesal karena saat tadi datang ke rumah Juudaime-nya, orang yang bersangkutan malah sedang pergi ke tempat Yamamoto.

Sekali lagi, itu Yamamoto! Si Yakyuu Baka! Gokudera selalu berpikir Yamamoto akan menyainginya untuk menjadi tangan kanan sang Vongola Decimo. Padahal Yamamoto sih tidak pernah berpikir hal-hal macam itu.

Apa Juudaime lebih percaya pada Yakyuu Baka?

Apa Juudaime sudah melupakanku?

Apa Yamamoto akan jadi tangan kanannya?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak logis seperti itu terus bermunculan di dalam benak Gokudera.

"Gokudera san..".

Suara Haru membuat Gokudera tersadar dari pikiran tidak jelasnya. Dilihatnya Haru sedang menyodorkan sebuah es krim yang diketahuinya adalah es krim rasa vanilla caramel.

"Ini..", ucap Haru sambil tersenyum. Gokudera tiba-tiba saja merasa mukanya panas saat melihat senyum Haru. Muncul semburat merah di pipinya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Gokudera yang sedang kesal dengan nasibnya dan karena takut salting setelah mukanya memerah itu langsung menyambar es krim tadi dan memakannya dalam sekali lahap. Benar-benar gila.. Haru sweatdropped ria.

"Ini enak sekali. Lambo san benar-benar suka! Nyahahaha!", seru Lambo setelah menggigit satu bagian dari es krimnya. Rasa coklat yang akan meleleh lembut begitu masuk ke dalam mulut. Sensasi rasa yang akan menyebar dan meninggalkan perasaan ketagihan. Begitu menggiurkan.

I-pin dan Fuuta juga menikmatinya. Rasa haus mereka terobati sudah. Memang kekuatan ranking Fuuta dapat diandalkan saat situasi seperti ini.

Setelah menghabiskan es krim masing-masing, mereka berjalan pulang. Dan entah kenapa Gokudera juga ikut berjalan bersama mereka.

"Haru chan, bisakah kita datang kesini lagi? I-pin ingin memakannya lagi..", rengek I-pin sambil menari-narik ujung baju Haru.

"Tentu saja Ipin-chan.", jawab Haru sambil tersenyum.

Gokudera yang melihatnya refleks membuang muka. Padahal dia sendiri tidak mengerti apa alasan dia harus membuang muka.

Hari berikutnya, setelah Haru pulang dari sekolah dia langsung berlari ke tempat kedai eskrim kemarin. Ini karena dia ingin membelikan es krim untuk Lambo, I-pin dan Fuuta dan memberikannya saat dia mampir kerumah Tsuna nanti. Dia ingin melihat lagi senyum bahagia dari ketiga anak itu.

Entah karena apa, saat itu terjadi antrian yang cukup panjang didepan kedai. Mungkin karena hari ini adalah hari yang cukup panas sehingga banyak orang ingin membeli es krim?

Haru yang sudah terengah-engah karena berlari sampai disitu, hanya bisa melongo melihat panjangnya antrian yang bahkan tinggal berjarak satu meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Padahal antara dirinya dan kedai itu sekitar 25 meter.

Haru speechless melihat itu semua, kata 'hahi' nya sampai tidak dikeluarkan untuk merespon hal itu. Dia menghela napas panjang lalu mulai ikut masuk ke dalam barisan antrian.

Ini benar-benar sudah gila, sejak kapan antrian es krim bisa seheboh ini.

'30? Bukan.. 45? Sepertinya lebih..', kata gadis berambut coklat itu dalam hati saat mengamati antrian manusia yang lebih tampak seperti ular.

Ini lebih mirip episode Spongebo* saat mengantri bus di Rock Bottom. Begitulah yang terlintas di pikiran Haru saat ini. Yah, tapi setidaknya tidak ada makhluk aneh yang akan mengeluarkan telurnya dan menetaskannya di tempat itu juga untuk menambah antrian.

10 menit.

15 menit.

50 menit?

Demi apa ada orang yang mengantri di sebuah kedai es krim kecil selama lebih dari 45 menit untuk mendapatkan pesanannya? Tunggu, dia bahkan belum memesannya tapi masih terkepung dalam antrian. Apakah orang jaman sekarang membeli sepuluh jenis es krim beda rasa dalam sekali beli? Ini benar-benar lama.

Haru menghela napas, lalu melihat kembali jam di tangan kanannya. Ini sudah puluhan kalinya dia mengamati jam tangan itu. Waktu terasa berjalan sangat lambat..

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi dia akan bisa memesan es krim itu. Seakan-akan dia ingin berteriak girang untuk melampiaskan kegembiraannya—atau mungkin kekesalannya?

"Mau pesan apa nona?".

Yak, 60 menit sudah Haru berjejal dalam antrian dan kini dia bisa membeli es krimnya. Sepertinya dia merasa mau pingsan setelah melalui semua ini. Tapi bukannya dia malah tidak jadi mendapat es krim kalau pingsan sekarang? Kalau begitu acara pingsan ditunda dulu.

"Saya pesan satu strawberry, dua coklat dan satu vanilla caramel. Ah, mungkin es krim coklatnya enam saja..". Haru berpikir untuk sekalian membelikan es krim untuk Bianchi, Reborn, Tsuna dan Mamanya.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali. Vanilla caramelnya memang tinggal satu".

Haru tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan dari sang pemilik kedai. Penantiannya selama satu jam bisa terbayar.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Haru mendapatkan es krim pesanannya. Dia merasa heran, kenapa orang-orang tadi untuk mendapatkan es krimnya saja sampai lama sekali. Tapi ini juga semata-mata bertujuan untuk lebih mendramatisasi situasi dalam fanfic, jadi lebih baik tidak usah dipikirkan.

Saat itu hanya es krim vanilla caramel saja yang berada di tangan kanan Haru, sisanya sudah terbungkus dengan rapi di dalam sebuah kotak atau box es krim yang tergantung di tangan kirinya.

Karena kelelahan setelah berdiri dalam antrian selama 60 menit tadi, Haru memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar di sebuah bangku taman. Taman itu sedang sepi saat ini, tidak ada orang yang berada disana selain dirinya. Kalaupun ada, hanya beberapa orang yang sekedar lewat saja.

Dia ingin menikmati es krim tadi untuk mengobati rasa lelahnya. Tetapi..

SRAAATT!

Gokudera tanpa ijin mengambil es krim vanilla caramel Haru, yang rencananya akan dimakan sebentar lagi oleh sang pemilik. Haru bengong.

"Che! Menyebalkan sekali! Kenapa hari ini Juudaime malah harus pergi ke tempat Shibafu Atama? Ke tempat 'extreme' bodoh itu!". Gokudera terus ngomel tanpa memperhatikan Haru.

Sebenarnya Gokudera baru saja pulang sekolah, terlihat dari pakaiannya yang masih berupa seragam Nami-chuu. Tapi saat ini dia sedang merasa kesal karena Juudaime-nya diajak—atau diseret paksa lebih tepatnya oleh Sasagawa Ryohei.

Dia masih ingat saat tadi Ryohei tiba-tiba berteriak 'EXTREME' lalu menarik Tsuna dan berlari dengan kecepatan yang tidak kasap mata. Kalau perkiraannya sih, dia sedang mengajak Tsuna berlari keliling Namimori. Dan dari situlah awal kekesalannya saat ini.

Setelahnya, Gokudera memutuskan berjalan-jalan dulu sebelum pulang untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Lalu tiba-tiba dia melihat Haru dan.. sebuah es krim ditangannya. Berpikir akan bisa membuatnya lebih tenang setelah memakan es krim itu, Gokudera lalu menyambarnya dari tangan Haru.

Sudah tidak heran lagi kalau dalam keadaan jengkel, mafia seperti dirinya bisa tak berpikir dulu saat melakukan sesuatu. Apalagi kalau hanya meminta es krim dari seorang 'gadis bodoh' itu.

Begitulah kenapa situasi seperti ini bisa terjadi.

"Tu-tunggu Gokudera san..".

HAP!

Gokudera mulai memakan es krim yang dipegangnya. Tidak menghiraukan ucapan Haru.

HAP! HAP!

"Gokudera san!".

Gokudera menoleh. "Apa?".

"Tolong jangan..".

HAP! HAP!

Es krim tadi telah sukses masuk kedalam mulut Gokudera sepenuhnya. Sekali lagi kecepatan Gokudera dalam memakan es krim benar-benar tidak terbayangkan.

"Kenapa? Kau masih punya yang lain kan.", kata Gokudera sambil melirik box es krim Haru. "Che! Mood ku sedang tidak baik hari ini, jadi aku..". Perkataan Gokudera terhenti saat melihat mata Haru mulai memerah.

Haru tidak ingin menangis, tapi tiba-tiba saja air matanya menetes. Betapa jengkelnya saat mengetahui es krim yang tinggal satu-satunya dan harus dengan pengorbanan 60menit untuk mendapatkannya itu tiba-tiba dimakan orang, tanpa ijin lagi. Sangat menjengkelkan.

"Ada.. apa?". Gokudera kaget melihat ekspresi Haru.

"Ini semua es krim untuk I-pin chan dan yang lainnya! Haru sudah bersusah payah mengantri lama untuk mendapatkannya! Haru lelah, tapi Gokudera san tiba-tiba datang dan merebut es krim yang tinggal satu di kedai itu! Haru.. Hiks..hiks..Haru.. Maaf..".

Haru menundukkan kepalanya. Dia sadar, tidak seharusnya dia menjadi marah dan menangis seperti itu hanya karena sebuah es krim.

Gokudera tersentak mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Haru. 'Che! Apa yang sudah kulakukan!'.

"Hiks.. Haru sangat suka es krim itu..hiks..".

"B-bagaimana kalau membelinya lagi?". Gokudera cukup gugup saat menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Dia sudah menyebabkan seorang perempuan menangis.

"Tidak usah.. Antriannya pasti sudah semakin panjang. La-lagipula, es krim tadi vanilla caramel yang terakhir hari ini..".

'Apa? Es krim terakhir? Mengantri?'. Gokudera semakin merasa bersalah atas perbuatannya. 'Apa aku harus minta maaf padanya..? Che. Bagaimana ini!'.

"Ha-Haru akan pergi sekarang. Kalau tidak cepat es krim ini akan meleleh..", kata Haru sambil mengusap air matanya dan bermaksud berdiri.

Tapi Gokudera menarik tangannya agar duduk kembali. Sedangkan Gokudera sudah duduk dihadapannya.

"Tunggu.. Kau ingin es krim vanilla caramel itu kan?".

"Ta-tapi, itu kan sudah habis. Jadi.. Haru tak apa-apa", ucap Haru sambil tersenyum.

Wajah putih Gokudera merona merah dibuatnya. "Tidak! A-aku..".

Tanpa pikir panjang Gokudera menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Haru. Haru tersontak. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Ciuman itu hangat dan lembut. Lama-kelamaan Haru ikut menutup matanya, menyadari betapa nikmat perasaan yang mengalir diantara keduanya.

Takut ciuman hangat itu akan berubah menjadi lebih ganas, Gokudera melepaskan bibirnya. Lantas dia membuang muka dan bergumam 'che' atau kata-kata sejenisnya. Wajahnya merah padam.

Haru menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir. "Aku merasakannya.. Ini..".

Gokudera menoleh kearah Haru.

"Vanilla caramel..".

**OWARI**

**Omake**

Haru dan Gokudera bersama-sama menuju rumah Tsuna.

"Bagaimana ini! Kalau tidak cepat es krimnya akan meleleh!".

"Gadis bodoh! Itu karena kau berjalan lambat tahu!".

Haru menggembungkan pipinya. "Ini semua kan salahmu Gokudera san! Kau yang memakan es krim ku dan… dan men-menci..umku..", kata Haru yang mukanya sudah semerah tomat.

"Che! Aku tidak peduli!", jawab Gokudera asal dan mempercepat jalannya. Sebenarnya, disini Gokuderalah yang merasa sangat malu dan wajahnya telah merona merah.

"Tu-tunggu Gokudera san!".

"Aku tidak peduli denganmu gadis bodoh!".

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu setelah menciumku?".

Gokudera semakin menambah kecepatan langkah kakinya. Sementara Haru terus mengejarnya.

…

Aye! Selesai juga nih. Semoga para readers puas ya^^ Maav kalo gajhe, apalagi endingnya.;A;

R.E.V.I.E.W!


End file.
